1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a power supply unit; more particularly, to a power supply unit that is compatible with different plug types and can be plugged in different directions.
2. Description of Related Art
The electrical plugs of power supply units and their corresponding sockets adapted by various countries often differ in shapes and sizes. The voltage of the power supply varies regionally as well. Therefore, a user may not be able to use his/her electronic device while traveling abroad, since the power plug may not fit into the local power outlet.
To address the issue, some manufacturers have developed universal power adaptors compatible to different kinds of plugs and outlets. However, these universal power adaptors tend to have complex physical structures and are problem-prone. Another solution was to use a power supply unit with interchangeable plugs. Such power supply unit works with a latch. This latch has a simple design but is structurally vulnerable to external forces. Thereby, the mounted plug tends to unseat easily.
In addition, the pin direction for conventional power supply units is fixed. The fixed direction creates more inconvenience and constraint when plugging the power supply units. Moreover, the plug itself can vary in shapes from country to country and from place to place. For example, some plugs have two flat parallel non-coplanar blades, some are non-parallel, and others have round pins instead. Therefore, the compatibility of the power supply units involves several factors.
Consequently, because of the above limitations resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to develop the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.